


BEDSPEELL

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Demigods, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Everyone is basically bi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forest Sex, Found Family, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hades/Persephone - Freeform, Masturbation, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: 𝐁𝐄𝐃𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐋𝐋 ━━  ❝ If you wanna hold me, take me, fill me with your magic... ❞━━ 𝙈𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙇𝙔𝙉𝙉𝙀 𝙐𝙉𝘿𝙀𝙍𝙒𝙊𝙍𝙇𝘿ع˖⁺🥀⋆ ୭ ☠️.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹Madelynne, the only known daughter to come fromHades and Persephone, is the crown jewel of theUnderworld. The young goddess has spent her lifewondering the halls of Olympus and all of the variousparts of the Underworld. She knows so much about themortal world, yet, it seems like Madelynne seeminglyknows nothing at all. One of those things that she knowis about the existence ( or the lack) of soul mates. Somepeople just have soulmate and some don't, is a assumptionthat Madelynne has always thought was fairly accurate. Butthe young goddess never expected to be one of those whohas a soulmate. Especially, more than one.━━  ع˖⁺ 🥀⋆ ୭ ☠️.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙
Relationships: Alyssa Chang/Milton "MG" Greasley, Fem!oc/Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed/Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐁𝐄𝐃𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐋𝐋

  
❝ If you wanna hold me, take me, fill

me with your magic. Don't forsake

me, forsake me...❞ 

❦

▬▬▬& 𝕰𝐗𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐄𝐃 𝕾𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 &▬▬

༄⋆ ୭ ✰.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹Begging a Greek goddess is a surprisingly

cruel fate. Depending on what kind of deity you wanna be, the job

of goddess can be utterly nerve racking - if not paralyzing - as you

have to think about every last of you're devoted followers or you have

certain duty to play within the universe. Or, the route, you can just

not care. Not give the mortals the time of day and wreck all of you're

unknown chaos upon them. But, most of all, begging a goddess is just

messy. The only thing that messier than begging a greek goddess is to

be a Greek goddess with non Olympian soulmates; especially ones you

don't know. Unfortunately, Madelynne Undworld is that unlucky goddess

in this seemingly rare situation. Which leaves the pink haired goddess the

only choice to embark on a quest to find out what having a soulmate

means and maybe make a few friends along the way

❚ 𝐎𝐅𝐅𝐈𝐂𝐈𝐀𝐋 𝐒𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐃𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐊 ❚ 

𝘪. 𝙱𝙴𝙳𝚂𝙿𝙴𝙻𝙻 ━━ 𝚣𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚊

𝘪𝘪. 𝙱𝙾𝚈𝚂𝙷𝙸𝚃 ━━ 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚛

𝘪𝘪𝘪. 𝚃𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝙼𝙴 ━━𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚣

𝘪𝘷. 𝙼𝙰𝙳 𝚆𝙾𝙼𝙰𝙽 ━━𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚝

𝘷. 𝙵𝙴𝙴𝙻 𝚂𝙾𝙼𝙴𝚃𝙷𝙸𝙽𝙶━━𝚋𝚎𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛

𝘷𝘪.𝙸𝙼𝙼𝙾𝚁𝚃𝙰𝙻 ━━ 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚊

𝘷𝘪𝘪. 𝚂𝚃𝚁𝙾𝙽𝙶𝙴𝚁 ━━ 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚖𝚘

𝘷𝘪𝘪𝘪.𝚈𝙾𝚄𝚃𝙷 ━━ 𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛

𝘪𝘹. 𝙾𝚁𝙰𝙽𝙶𝙴 𝙹𝚄𝙸𝙲𝙴 ━━ 𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚣

𝘹. 𝙷𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙸𝙴𝚁 ━━ 𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚗

𝘹𝘪. 𝙴𝚇𝙷𝙰𝙻𝙴 ━━ 𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛

𝘹𝘪𝘪. 𝙶𝙸𝚁𝙻𝚂 𝙻𝙸𝙺𝙴 𝙶𝙸𝚁𝙻𝚂 ( 𝚅𝙰𝙸𝙻𝙸 𝚁𝙴𝙼𝙸𝚇 ) ━━ 𝚑𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚎𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚢𝚘𝚔𝚘

𝘹𝘪𝘪𝘪. 𝚃𝙴𝙴𝙽𝙰𝙶𝙴𝚁 𝙸𝙽 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 ━━ 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚛

𝘹𝘪𝘷. 𝙲𝙾𝙼𝙿𝙰𝚂𝚂 ━━ 𝚣𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚢

𝘹𝘷. 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝚁𝚈 ━━ 𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚝

𝘹𝘷𝘪. 𝚂𝙼𝙾𝙺𝙴𝚂𝚃𝙰𝙲𝙺𝙴𝚂 ━━ 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚊

𝘹𝘷𝘪𝘪. 𝚃𝙴𝙰𝙼 ━━ 𝙻𝙾𝚁𝙳𝙴

𝘹𝘷𝘪𝘪. 𝚂𝙺𝙸𝙽 𝙽𝙳 𝙱𝙾𝙽𝙴 ━━ 𝚛𝚞𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎

𝘹𝘪𝘹. 𝙸 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 ━━ 𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚎𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑

𝘹𝘹. 𝙷𝙰𝚁𝙳𝙴𝚂𝚃 𝙾𝙵 𝙷𝙴𝙰𝚁𝚃𝚂 ━━ 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 + 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎

❚𝐁𝐎𝐍𝐔𝐒 𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐒❚

𝙶𝙸𝚁𝙻𝚂 𝙸𝙽 𝙱𝙸𝙺𝙸𝙽𝙸𝚂 ━━ 𝚙𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚢

𝙱𝙻𝙰𝙲𝙺 𝙼𝙰𝙶𝙸𝙲 ━━ 𝚣𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚊

𝚆𝙷𝙸𝚃𝙴 𝙺𝙽𝚄𝙲𝙺𝙻𝙴𝚂 ━━ 𝚊𝚞/𝚛𝚊

𝙱𝙸𝚂𝙴𝚇𝚄𝙰𝙻𝚂 ━━ 𝚐𝚛𝚕𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍

𝚁𝙸𝙱𝚂 ━━ 𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎

❝ If you wanna hold me, take

me, baby I don't care if I die

Under your bedspell... ❞

—𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆!—

𝘒𝘈𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘙𝘐𝘕𝘌𝘔𝘊𝘕𝘈𝘔𝘈𝘙𝘈

\- portraying as -

𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐘𝐍𝐍𝐄 𝐔𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃

( OTHER CASTING )

𝘋𝘠𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘖'𝘉𝘙𝘐𝘌𝘕

\- portraying as -

𝐙𝐀𝐍𝐄 𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄-𝐇𝐄𝐖𝐈𝐓𝐓

𝘏𝘈𝘐𝘓𝘌𝘌𝘚𝘛𝘐𝘌𝘕𝘍𝘌𝘓𝘋

\- portraying as -

𝐅𝐑𝐄𝐘𝐀 𝐀𝐌𝐁𝐑𝐎𝐒𝐄

𝘛𝘖𝘔𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘋

\- portraying as -

𝐊𝐀𝐈 𝐂𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐑𝐖𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑

𝘒𝘈𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘙𝘐𝘕𝘌𝘓𝘈𝘕𝘎𝘍𝘖𝘙𝘋

\- portraying as -

𝐀𝐋𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐀 𝐄𝐕𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄


	2. 𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐒

𝐒𝐇𝐈𝐏 𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐓𝐒 ;;

  
  


  
  


𝐆𝐈𝐅 𝐇𝐄𝐀𝐃𝐄𝐑𝐒 ;;

  
  


𝐀𝐄𝐒𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐒 ;;

  


𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐊 𝐀𝐓 𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐃𝐑𝐈𝐁𝐄 ;;  
  
  


𝐏𝐄𝐀𝐊 𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐎 𝐇𝐄𝐑 𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐌 ;;  
  



	3. 𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇

  
  



	4. ↳ 𝐏𝐀𝐑𝐓 𝐎𝐍𝐄

❝ _You are the kindest thing to happen_  
_to me, even if that is not how our tale_  
_is told. When everyone else told me I_  
_was destined to be a forgotten nymph,_  
_that nurtured flowers and turned meadows_  
_into gold, you saw the ichor that resides_  
_in me demanded it's own thrown. You_  
_showed me how a love like ours can turn_  
_even the darkest, coldest realm into_  
_the happiest of homes_. ❞

━━ **Persephone To Hades,** **_Nikita Gill_**


End file.
